The present invention relates to casino games and, more particularly, to casino games utilizing community cards where a player chooses between different community card hands by placing cards in association with a respective community hand.
Casino operators are continually searching for ways to make casino table games more attractive and player friendly. New poker derivatives such as Caribbean Stud, Let It Ride, Pai Gow Poker, and Three Card Poker have made a significant contribution. To facilitate the success of a house-banked casino game, it is important that the casino advantage is reasonable, that the game is relatively easy to understand for both players and dealers, and that there is at least a player perception of a reasonable chance for a player premium hand to defeat the dealer in a competition mode or win an increased payout in a proposition mode or both.
Casino patrons also seek variety in game play. It is helpful for player acceptance of a new game if the game embodies principles of conventional games, such as Blackjack, Baccarat, Poker, etc., while adding features that make the games more exciting and player-friendly.